


Холодное сердце

by leosapiens, WTF Marvel Big Three 2018 (marvelbigthree)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosapiens/pseuds/leosapiens, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbigthree/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Big%20Three%202018
Summary: По заявке: В счастливый старбакс вмешивается жуткий маньяк Тони Старк. Похищение Баки, нон-кон. Как вариант маньяк хочет хэ со Стивом, и для этого извращенно избавляется от Баки. Майндфак.





	Холодное сердце

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке: В счастливый старбакс вмешивается жуткий маньяк Тони Старк. Похищение Баки, нон-кон. Как вариант маньяк хочет хэ со Стивом, и для этого извращенно избавляется от Баки. Майндфак.

Баки спал, уткнувшись носом в теплую, гладкую шею Стива. Засыпать с ним вместе наконец стало привычным, и кошмары редко будили его такими ночами. Иллюзорные демоны прошлого отступали, а настоящих в безопасном пространстве базы Мстителей практически и не было. Кроме одного.  
Старые привычки не усыпишь, и в отличии от расслабленно сопящего Стива, Баки сразу услышал крадущиеся шаги ночного исчадия ада. Тот пытался быть тихим и не разбудить их двоих, но шорох одежды выдавал его с потрохами.  
Когда одеяло приподнялось и к его согретым ногам прижались чужие, абсолютно ледяные, Баки даже не вздрогнул. Ему понадобилась для этого вся воля воспитанная годами тренировок и лишений, но он вынес это испытание с достоинством.  
— Иди в задницу, Старк, — сонно пробормотал он, не понимая почему эта коварная личность не может совершать свои полуночные вторжения со стороны Стива. В конце концов, именно Стив был серединой их нелепого тройничка.  
— Обязательно пойду. Особенно если ты подвинешься и дашь к ней доступ, — Старк выдохнул ему в шею, прижимаясь ближе в поисках тепла.  
Баки мысленно закатил глаза. Он конечно знал что имеется в виду не _его_ задница, к ней у Старка не было претензий. Они обходили друг друга, мирясь с существованием соперника но отказываясь признавать его партнером. Пошлые шуточки в адрес Стива начинали становиться привычными, и Баки невыносимо уже хотелось бы расслабиться и получать удовольствие от их так странно сложившегося трио, но не выходило, и это утомляло.  
Старк регулярно вел себя то как наглый подросток, то как капризный ребенок лет пяти. В особо тяжелых случаях — трех. Вот сейчас он ворочался, пинался, пытаясь приткнуться к Баки разными возмутительно холодными частями тела, пыхтел куда-то ему в спину, и откровенно мешал снова заснуть. 

— Старк, иди спать. Поздняя ночь, — буркнул Баки, отчаявшись уснуть.  
— Я не могу! — заныл тот в ответ, залезая ледяными пальцами под футболку Баки, прижимая их к его животу, и тому понадобилась вся его выдержка чтобы не взвизгнуть, совершенно позорно, — Я без теплого молока не засну, — сообщил Старк, который продолжал стремительно регрессировать в возрасте. — И без печенек. Принеси.  
— Старк, тебе не три года, — устало буркнул Баки.  
— Принеси, принеси, принеси! — занудно зачастил Старк, прижимаясь еще ближе и тыкаясь ледяным носом ему в шею. Баки вздохнул, осознавая что сейчас тот случай когда проще дать чем объяснить почему не хочется, и угрюмо поднялся. Кухня была тут же, на этаже. Баки вскипятил молоко, чувствуя себя глуповато — как отец великовозрастного ребенка — мстительно подумал не добавить ли туда снотворного, но все же не стал, это было... недостойно? В конце-концов, если Старк выпьет молоко утром, благополучно уснув пока Баки мотался по его нелепому поручению, и снова отключится днем, это нанесет ущерб их потенциальной боеспособности.  
Прихватив тарелку с печеньем, кружку и термос — конечно же производства Старка — он вернулся в спальню.  
Наглый захватчик уже занял вакантное место в объятиях Стива, на прогретом Баки месте, и теперь мирно сопел. Что от него и ожидалось.  
— Выгнал тебя из кровати новым извращенным способом, да Бак? — тихо спросил Стив, приоткрывая глаза. Не проснуться под атакой конечностей ледяного маньяка было не под силу даже ему.  
— Как ты его терпишь? — ворчливо пробурчал Баки, переливая молоко в термос, — Он невыносим. Примадонна, вечно требует внимания.  
Стив улыбнулся и погладил Старка по обнаженной спине, покрытой многочисленными синяками и шрамами. Баки слегка передергивало, когда он смотрел на них. Между двумя суперсолдатами, на которых все заживало как на собаке, Старк — внутри своей сверхтехнологичной консервной банки — все еще оставался человеком, хрупким, уязвимым, и Баки сам не понимал почему это его так тревожит.  
— Ладно, Бак, давай спать, — Стив приподнял одеяло, мягко взглянув на него. Старк моментально завозился, прижимаясь ближе к широкой груди Стива, пытаясь спрятаться от сквозняка рядом с источником тепла.  
Баки покачал головой и залез под одеяло. Старк моментально устроился поудобнее между ними и его дыхание стало ровным и глубоким, и Баки искренне понадеялся что тот будет спать спокойно этой ночью, без кошмаров.  
Не потому что это не даст ему самому поспать, как бы он себя в этом не убеждал, а потому что он не ощущал себя более беспомощным чем в эти моменты, глядя сначала как Стив пытается разбудить Старка, потом на лицо Тони, сразу после того как его глаза распахивались, в панике. Тот терял в эти моменты свой наносной налет детской капризности или подросткового хамства, становился бледным, серьезным, и частенько дезертировал из их кровати, под каким-нибудь нелепым предлогом, чтобы справиться с этим всем в одиночестве. От этого становилось погано на душе, и когда Стив направлялся следом, Баки был одновременно и рад и все ещё терзался от того, что не знал что делать ему.  
Он тихо выдохнул, обнимая Старка сзади, чувствуя как отогревается его замерзшее тело, и впервые задумался о том почему на контролируемой ИИ базе, настолько холодно ночами. Может быть потому что это дает одному маньяку возможность оказаться в середине, в тепле и уюте. Тот мог бы просто попросить, хоть раз. Мог, но не умел просить вещей которых на самом деле хотел. Быть может эти злодейские поползновения были не такими уж ужасающими, в конце концов. Может завтра Баки просто сразу пустит его в середину, сам.


End file.
